


Placentera tortura

by lenayuri



Series: The Tiger and his Boss (mormor) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Morality, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Punishment, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian le oculta a Jim el hecho de que tiene una enfermedad terminal; sin embargo, al genio criminal nada se le escapa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Placentera tortura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hagastian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/gifts), [KillerQueenGelatine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueenGelatine/gifts).



> Realmente no es **tan** trágico como puede parecer. Sí, va a morir, pero será feliz antes de eso. ~~Merlín, estoy mal~~ orz  
>  Por cierto, no soy médico, así que la información (parcial, por cierto) la saqué de _san google_ y un libro de medicina de mi madre.

Sebastian no era conocido por ser una persona  _respetable_. Su trabajo  _no_  era admirable para nadie, a menos que ese  _alguien_  fuese su Jefe.

Su Jefe, quien le salvó de la terrible monotonía de la vida después de su degradación y a quien le debía tanto que una vida no bastaría para pagarle. Su Jefe, James Moriarty, a quien no podía, ni debía, engañarle o negarle algo porque estaría firmando su sentencia de muerte por tal osadía.

Moriarty, a quien Sebastian ve como  _algo_  más que un Jefe y ni siquiera puede decirlo correctamente porque  _no es apropiado_. Después de todo, ¿cómo una mente criminal de tal intelecto se rebajaría  _siquiera_  a considerar a alguien como Sebastian? Por supuesto que era un imposible.

Pero de nuevo, Sebastian sabía que nada bueno saldría de engañar a James; sin embargo, esta vez  _tenía_  que hacerlo.

Porque Sebastian no quería ser descartado como un empleado inservible. No quería que James lo notase con nada menos que aquel brillo orgulloso cuando regresa de alguna misión importante. No quería ser desechado.

Por ello ha estado retrasando ligeramente su misión en Marruecos.

Su misión (asesinar a un canciller que estaba de vacaciones en el lugar) ya había concluido unos días antes. No es que haya presentado problemas para Sebastian en realidad. Había esperado que el hombre se distrajera para deslizar por su copa cierta sustancia que lo dejaría fuera de combate por unas horas y luego de que se retiró a dormir, le asesinó.

A Sebastian le gustaba usar su rifle, pero a veces era necesario ser menos  _notorio_. Y por una vez en toda su vida, agradecía el no haber usado su rifle. Su cuerpo ya dolía por sí solo como para aumentar la presión debido al arma.

Y esa era otra de las razones por las que seguía en Marruecos. Sebastian aún recordaba aquella  _maldita_  sentencia de muerte que le habían diagnosticado unos meses antes, cuando, en otra misión, había tenido la necesidad de asistir a un médico. Por supuesto, había usado uno de sus alias.

— _Señor_   _Thompson_ — fue llamado para darle los resultados de sus exámenes, pero la forma en la que el médico en cuestión hablaba y le observaba no le tranquilizó — _lamento decirle esto, pero si tan solo hubiese venido antes._

Y ahí estaba. El típico " _si hubiese venido antes_ ". Sebastian aborrecía la forma en la que los médicos parecían querer culpar de todo a los pacientes por algo de lo que no tienen conocimiento. Por supuesto, él había sido militar y tenía los conocimientos básicos de medicina, pero no era un especialista.

Su especialidad eran las arma, la estrategia, la muerte.

Pero de nada valía lamentarse ya. Sebastian sabía que aquel diagnóstico era su castigo por todo lo que había hecho en toda su vida y, a pesar de ello, no se arrepentía. No estaba en su naturaleza arrepentirse o sentir remordimiento de sus acciones. Nunca lo hizo y no iba a comenzar ahora. Si su alma, si es que tenía, ya estaba condenada al infierno, que así fuese.

No pediría redención.

—Dos semanas— murmuró Sebastian mientras observaba el paisaje de Agadir. Dos semanas era lo que, según el diagnóstico, le quedaban de vida. Sebastian creía que era menos tiempo pues ya no podía comer absolutamente nada sin vomitar sangre.

— _Cáncer de estómago_ — había dicho el médico cuyo nombre Sebastian no recordaba, uno de tantos rostros que no tenían importancia — _en esta etapa del cáncer es imposible emplear un tratamiento, lo siento._

Sebastian ya no volvió a ver al médico, ni pensado en tratamientos. Lo único que sabía es que le habían dado, máximo, tres meses de vida y ya sólo le quedaban dos semanas.

Había ocupado su tiempo yendo y viniendo de misión en misión para no tener que pasar más de unas horas con su Jefe y que éste se enterara. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo sabría, nada se le escapaba al genio criminal, pero por el momento quería sentirse  _útil_. Sentirse  _vivo_. Seguir en la vida de su Jefe. Su Jefe tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que de un subordinado que estaba muriendo.

Sebastian rió con aversión. Era patético.

—Eres patético— una voz interrumpió su línea de pensamiento y Sebastian rápidamente desenfundó su Magnum 500 apuntando al intruso sin siquiera parpadear — _querido_ , baja esa arma— era una orden, no una petición —¿realmente quieres lastimarme?— la voz se burló y Sebastian, al identificar quién era la persona, bajó el arma pero no se calmó.

Nunca sabía qué esperar de James Moriarty.

—Jefe— saludó Sebastian al notar que James había entrado totalmente en la habitación que ya estaba pintándose de naranja y amarillo. La luz sobre James le hacía lucir etéreo, majestuoso y totalmente terrorífico. Sebastian amó la vista frente a él.

—Seby, niño malo, ¿qué te he dicho de mentirle a  _papi_?— requirió de toda la habilidad de Sebastian para no dejarse llevar por el nervio que sintió al escuchar esas palabras. James  _sabía_  —oh, no me mires así, Seby, yo lo sé  _todo_.

Sebastian no se había dado cuenta pero James ya estaba a su lado, su rostro ligeramente inclinado en su oreja, tan cerca que su aliento le hacía temblar —¿De verdad creíste que podrías ocultarme algo así, Sebastian?— su voz era diferente y el uso de su nombre sin las burlas ni el tono pueril hizo que, por primera vez en meses, Sebastian se preocupara,  _ligeramente_. James estaba cabreado.

Pero James no le dejó responder. Tomó la garganta de Sebastian entre sus pequeñas y mortales manos y presionó; su rostro deformado en una mueca que a cualquiera le habría helado la sangre, menos a Moran.

Sebastian lo esperaba. De hecho, si su Jefe quería quitarle la vida – la que por derecho ya le pertenecía a James – en ese momento no le importaría. Era un cobarde, sí, pero era consciente de que su James podía, y lo haría, hacer con su vida lo que quisiera. Sólo era un peón más, una pieza en el tablero que debía ser descartada, sacrificada, por el bien del Rey – o la Reina.

Cuando sintió que ya no podía más y que su vida estaba a un suspiro de distancia, James se alejó. Sebastian comenzó a toser por la falta de oxígeno y al mismo tiempo intentaba recuperarlo con grandes bocanadas. James sólo se quedó ahí, observando.

Al recomponerse, alzó la mirada pero no se encontró con la de su Jefe; tal vez por vergüenza o por sumisión, pero no deseaba verlo.

—Sebastian— llamó James —mírame.

Y apretando la mandíbula, lo hizo. Sebastian no era bueno al leer las expresiones, o la falta de éstas, en el rostro de su Jefe, por lo que no supo cómo interpretar a James.

Moriarty le observaba como un halcón a su presa y era en esos momentos en los que Sebastian se sentía tan pequeño como un ratón, totalmente a merced del otro. Y sí, odiaba ser menospreciado, pero James era diferente. Siempre lo había sido. Para él, al menos.

—Seby, Seby, Seby— volvió el falso tono inocente —qué voy a hacer contigo, ¿eh?

Sebastian sabía que no debía hablar a menos que el otro así lo indicara, por lo que sólo observó, esperó y aceptó que su vida no terminaría en dos semanas sino ese día. Y estaba bien con ello. Si era James quien lo hacía, no había problema.

—Pero  _cariño_ , responde— ordenó. Pero Sebastian no respondió, ni se movió. Y James comprendió. La sonrisa que acompañó su sentencia erizó la piel de Sebastian —Que así sea, entonces.

Sebastian sonrió de vuelta, cerró los ojos y dejó su vida en manos de James.

.

A Sebastian le dolía la cabeza.

No se suponía que le doliera la cabeza, ni los pulmones, ni que la luz de la ventana irritara sus ojos.

Debía estar, creía, en agonía eterna, purgando sus pecados (que no eran pocos) o algo parecido. Pero no. Y el maldito dolor de cabeza seguía ahí.

Trató de moverse pero no pudo mover sus manos. Estaba atado. Y desnudo.

—Buenos días, Seby— la voz cantarina de James le saludó. Estaba sentado al pie de la cama, junto a sus pies que también estaban atados. Sebastian enarcó una ceja —Ah, ¿esto?— preguntó mientras apretaba un poco más las amarras en sus tobillos.

James se levantó y caminó hasta llegar a la altura del pecho de Sebastian y se inclinó, dejando entrever que, debajo de la bata de baño que llevaba puesta, también estaba desnudo —Un castigo— respondió con simpleza.

Y Sebastian lo entendió.

James  _no_ le había perdonado la vida, iba a  _destruir_  lo que le quedaba de ésta y, por lo que notaba, iba a ser de  _cierta_  manera particular en la que usaría todos sus músculos – sus doloridos y débiles músculos – hasta hacerlo desfallecer del dolor. Sebastian, aún sabiendo que sería una  _verdadera_  tortura, sonrió.

No había una mejor forma de morir que a manos de James Moriarty.


End file.
